


Full Moon

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fisting, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry each consider their Valentine's gift to the other a work of art.  Unfortunately, they do not agree on this.  But everyone is happy in the end.</p><p>Written for the Severus Sighs 2011 Anti-Valentine’s Day Mini-Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011

Severus Snape did not enjoy public displays. He had worked hard to cultivate what he considered a proper distance from the world, and he found it a continual source of disappointment that others did not exert the same self-control.

One of the primary offenders, alas, was his irrepressible young husband. Naturally, enthusiasm was quite welcome in the bedroom (or wherever their erotic encounters occurred), but outside of that particular context it was vexing. Of course, he would never have bonded with Harry if it had been otherwise. He was the only lover whom Severus had ever had who was completely untamable. But the same qualities that made him a constant challenge and kept Severus interested were still . . . challenging.

Thus, when the paper airplane landed in his porridge on Valentine’s Day, he was not amused. He picked up the missive and, with a sneer, muttered _Evanesco_ at it.

Two more paper airplanes landed in his porridge. Severus was not one to make the same mistake twice, so he snatched up one of the missives and, ignoring the snickers of his tablemates, opened it. Flitwick -- who was leaning over quite far in his attempt to peek at the letter—was so surprised by its contents that he gave out a loud peep and fell off of his chair. Hooch attempted to grab the unopened letter and was treated to a Stinging hex to the hand for her trouble.

Severus carefully folded up one of the letters and placed it in the pocket of his waistcoat. He banished the other and pushed away his ruined oatmeal. As he impassively buttered a crumpet, only someone who was observing him very closely would have noticed that his hands were shaking with repressed emotion.

Severus was pleased to note that Harry Potter was watching him very closely indeed.

Harry may have fired the opening salvo, but Severus always got what he wanted in the end. He suddenly thought of the perfect, unforgettable Valentine's Day gift for the brat. The dragons' hide gloves could wait for another occasion: perhaps Midsummer. Unbeknownst to him, a smile slowly spread over Severus's face. It was terrifying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus had smiled. The thought haunted Harry all day. His husband only smiled in a few circumstances. When assigning detentions, taking points from Gryffindor, during sex, and when he was thinking of revenge. There had been no students at the high table, and Severus had certainly not been getting a furtive hand-job from either Flitwick or Hooch. That only left one possibility.

Harry was in for an unforgettable Valentine's Day.

Harry spent the day in a state of nervous apprehension. He never quite knew what Severus was going to do. Of course, he never would have bonded with him if it had been otherwise. After a misspent youth (misspent due to the expectations of others), a boring life just wouldn't do. He had thought it would; the results were unhappy for everyone. It had taken years for Ginny to forgive him.

And that was the other part of it. Severus had no expectations of him that he couldn't fulfill. Being a brat? He had that covered. Severus would always consider him so regardless of how Harry acted. Trying his hardest? Even Severus--for whom no one else's efforts would ever be enough--could not question Harry's willingness to see things through to their end. His defeat of Voldemort and his heroic—if misguided—attempts to make a go of it with Ginny had assured everyone that he was not a quitter. Passionate? Never more so than with Severus.

Harry had only one expectation of Severus. Harry just wanted to belong to someone. And Severus had never, and would never, let go of Harry.

When his long day of teaching was finally over and he returned to the dungeons, he was surprised to find that Severus was not waiting for him in their sitting room. He had expected to be welcomed by everything from books to hexes being thrown at his head. Instead, the room was ominously silent.

For the first time since he'd thought of his Valentine’s gift, Harry started to worry that he might have gone too far. He hung up his robes and stepped cautiously towards the hall that led further into their chambers. He knew Severus well enough to suspect booby traps. All was quiet, and he began to fret that Severus had actually pissed off. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he saw that there was something stuck to the door of their bedroom.

It was a piece of Muggle paper with a photocopy of an arse. His arse, to be exact. In fact, it was the Valentine he had sent to Severus.

Harry knew he was in trouble, but he couldn’t resist snickering at the sight. _After all_ , he thought, _it’s not as if he can deny that it’s his favorite part of me_.

Severus clearly heard the laugh, for before Harry could take another breath the door was flung open and he was yanked forward. He gasped as he was tossed across the room and decided that it would be best to remain on their bed where he had landed.

Severus stalked towards him and brandished the image of Harry’s arse.

“What. Is. This?"

“It’s a photocopy! See, Seamus works at a Muggle investment bank in their wizard outreach division, and there’s this machine that takes pictures of things and then prints them out…”

“I know what a photocopier is, brat! I simply want to know why you felt that I would enjoy your arse being delivered to me during my breakfast.”

Harry couldn’t bring himself to answer that. He clasped his hands over his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laugh as Severus’s eyes narrowed.

Harry was _really_ in trouble now. He could hardly wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So Mister Potter wished him to breakfast upon his arse. The impudent boy would soon find out that Severus intended to make more than a meal out of that delectable morsel. But first Severus intended to enjoy what was on offer.

Harry had wisely frozen on the spot where he had been deposited. Severus flung the offending paper aside and crawled onto the bed. Harry moaned in anticipation, but he didn’t move. Severus was very pleased at his self-restraint, and he decided to reward him before they moved onto the main course.

He summarily flipped Harry onto his belly and divested him of shoes, trousers, and pants. Harry was still wearing his socks and shirt, and when he moved as if to pull them off Severus stopped him. Harry froze. Severus paused for a long moment and enjoyed the view.

One of Harry’s gym socks was pushed down around his left ankle, the other was pulled up over his right calf. His rumpled shirttail just covered his bare arse. His shaggy hair was not quite long enough to hide the Gryffindor tie that peeked out from under his collar. Severus plucked off Harry’s glasses and laid them aside. He turned his head for a kiss, but Severus firmly pushed him back down. Finally Harry seemed to understand what was being asked of him and relaxed into the mattress.

Reassured that Harry would lie still, Severus commenced unwrapping his _real_ Valentine’s Day treat. He slowly lifted Harry’s shirttails up while nipping each inch of skin he uncovered. Harry shivered from the tickling sensation, and Severus reveled in the sight of his quivering flesh. When Harry’s shirt was tucked up around his waist, Severus brushed his fingers down from his lower back to the top of his thighs. Harry was really squirming now, and Severus grabbed a cheek in each hand and pressed him down into the mattress.

“Time for an amuse bouche,” he murmured.

He massaged the firm cheeks as his thumbs worked their way between them. When Harry was completely exposed, he ran his tongue slowly from his bollocks across his perineum and paused for a quick probing at his hole before continuing up to his tailbone. Severus then blew on the spit-dampened skin.

Harry had stopped squirming, but he was clutching the bedclothes and rolling his head from side to side. Severus showed his appreciation of Harry’s obedience by summarily working his tongue through the tight ring of muscle into his arsehole. He couldn’t get very far inside; Harry’s muscles were taut. Severus continued probing with his tongue as he massaged Harry’s cheeks. Harry was groaning now, and he tried to buck up towards Severus’s tongue.

Severus was tired of fighting to keep Harry pinned, and with a cry of “ _Incarcerous_!” he bound him to the bed with several sturdy ropes wrapped around his waist. Now Severus could push open Harry’s thighs and reach his goal without it being able to wriggle away. He used his advantage to lick and nibble and fuck Harry with his tongue until he was almost sobbing. Then Severus pulled back and watched him clench and spread his buttocks helplessly.

Harry knew better than to beg when he was being punished. But his hitching breath clearly indicated that he was struggling to obey. Severus smiled and waited a few minutes more, enjoying the sight of Harry’s frustration. Then he accioed a bottle of lube. When Harry heard the bottle slap into Severus’s hand, he began to utter a series of breathy “oh”s, and he spread his legs as far as he could while bound to the bed.

Severus didn’t make Harry wait any longer. It was time to move onto the first course. He poured the self-warming lubricant over his fingers and trickled it into Harry’s crack. He swiped his fingers across Harry’s bollocks and up to his arsehole – one finger, two fingers, three. Then he pressed his fingers lightly against the crinkled pucker and massaged it gently.

Harry was silent now, except for his hoarse breathing.

Severus began to push.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry had no idea how Severus was going to fuck him in this position. He’d been tied down before …a lot. After all, he was bonded to Severus Snape. But however long he had to wait, Harry always got what he wanted in the end. And what he wanted was to be filled – he wanted to feel Severus’s cock in his throat, whether it came up through his arse or down through his mouth. If Severus wanted to punish him a bit beforehand, that was even better. Harry knew that he needed a firm hand. Gentleness was a kind of torture for him; it drove him almost mad with frustration.

Severus must have been very, very angry about his Valentine. He was being so gentle that Harry wanted to scream and cry and destroy the bedroom furniture. But he had to lie there and take it. This, too, was part and parcel of being married to Severus Snape. Resisting or begging would only make things worse. Sometimes Harry enjoyed that, but today was not one of those times. He had secretly hoped that Severus’s anger would make him even rougher than usual. But--as so often happened—Harry’s plans had gone horribly awry.

Harry was so delirious with vexation that he didn’t notice what was actually happening until three of Severus’s fingers were inside of him to the second knuckle. Because of Harry’s preference for hard, fast, now, they often skipped the one finger, two fingers, etc. routine. It just didn’t feel like fucking unless it hurt.

But this time Severus didn’t seem to be planning on stopping any time soon. He kept adding lube, but the fingers were not withdrawing. Harry held his breath as Severus worked his pinkie finger in alongside the others. Severus pressed gently on his back to remind him to breathe. When Harry let out his breath, his muscles relaxed enough that Severus could get all four fingers almost all the way into him.

Harry was as stretched as he had ever been. Severus was impressively endowed, but his prick was not as wide as this. When Severus began to rotate his hand, Harry gasped. He could feel Severus’s knuckles pressing against his arsehole, which was involuntarily clenching and releasing as it tried to expel the invading digits.

Harry had heard of such things. He had even fantasized about it. But he had never said anything to Severus. It seemed a lot to ask of someone. Severus never hurt him—much. This stretch didn't hurt yet, but Harry was actually a bit afraid of what might... would... might happen next.

When Severus folded his thumb into his palm and began to push it in as well, Harry could remain silent no longer.

“What… what are you doing? You’re not really going to do to this, are you?”

Severus pushed the widest part of his hand through Harry’s straining ring of muscle before he answered.

“Shhhh… It’s done.”

And he curled his hand into a fist and began to move it back and forth inside of Harry.

Harry felt like he was going out of his mind. Severus was moving his hand slowly, but it hurt and it stretched and it felt as big as a bludger. It felt like Severus had crawled inside and was filling Harry up. He had never felt so possessed, so taken.

Harry’s muscles pulsed as they tried to adjust to the sheer mass inside of him. Every motion of Severus’s fist rubbed his knuckles against his prostate. Harry's legs were shaking with the effort of holding himself open. He was light-headed and he couldn't catch his breath and his world contracted down to the pressure of Severus's hand inside him. He had never felt so connected to anyone. It was as if Severus was a part of him.

When Severus leaned down and bit his arse cheek hard enough to bruise, Harry shouted and came and spun into darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus pulled his hand out of Harry even more carefully than he had entered him. He cast a healing and soothing charm on Harry’s anus, but he left the bite mark. It would blossom into a lovely bruise that would balance out the mark on the other cheek nicely—for as long as it lasted.

He thought it best to start on his gift while Harry was still unconscious. He would wake soon enough, in any case. Severus left him tied to the bed—any sudden movement would ruin his efforts.

Severus pointed his wand at Harry’s unmarked arse cheek and began to mutter the spell.

Harry was jolted into consciousness. “Ow, ow, ow! Ow! What in the hell are you doing? Ow! It stings! Severus!”

“Shhh… just a moment more and it will be done.”

“What?! What will be done? What in the bloody hell are you doing to my arse?”

“I’m making it perfectly clear just whose arse it is. If you insist on publicly flaunting it, I want there to be no doubt on that point.”

Harry pouted when he summoned the mirror and he saw his Valentine’s Day gift. Severus smirked. He knew his husband would come around to his way of thinking. After all, Severus always got what he wanted in the end. As for himself, he thought that the tattoo—Property of Severus Snape, written in his own hand—was quite a work of art.


End file.
